Brighter Days
by Sea-Glass88
Summary: Zam gives Boba a bottle of bubbles.


**I've had Star Wars on my mind quite a bit this week what with the news of George Lucas selling Lucas Films to Disney. *cringe* Anyway, I got the idea for this and it stuck with me so I wrote it down and typed it out. Enjoy.  
**

_*  
__"It's never too late to have a happy childhood."_

_- Tom Robbins_

Zam held up her bag in an attempt to shield her face from the ever-present torrents of rain as she splashed across the landing platform towards the large automatic glass doors. She could see Taun We standing just inside, waiting at her usual spot.

As she approached the doors they opened with a quiet hiss and she stepped into the warm interior shaking out her hair and jacket as she went.

The tall Kaminoan flinched and took a few steps back as she was sprayed with water.

"Hey, Taun We." Zam greeted.

She nodded in return.

"Hello, Zam. Boba has been expecting you." She gestured down one of the many identical stark white hallways and began to lead the way even though Zam had been there more times than she could count.

The two of them walked in silence, their footsteps echoing loudly.

At last they reached the door to the Fett's apartment but before either of them could knock it opened and Zam found herself tackled in a hug; she had to grab the door frame to keep from falling over.

"You're here, finally!" Boba exclaimed as his arms wrapped tight around her waist. "I missed you, Zam."

She laughed and hugged him back.

"It's only been three weeks since we last saw each other, Boba."

"Three weeks too long." He pouted as he stared up at her. "You should move here."

Zam opened her mouth trying to think of an answer; luckily Boba didn't appear to expect one.

"I like your hair." He said with a mischievous grin as he finally let go of her so she could step inside.

Her eyes narrowed as she found the nearest reflective surface and saw that her short blonde hair was sticking up in messy, irregular points from the shaking out she had given it.

She ran a hand through it a few times and then rolled her eyes and gave up.

"I brought you something, Boba." She said as she picked up her bag and began rifling through it.

That got the seven-year olds attention; Zam always brought interesting things.

She turned and held out a bottle. His forehead wrinkled in confusion as he stared at the bright blue plastic.

"What is it?" He asked.

She glanced down at the bottle then back at Boba.

"Bubbles." She answered with a grin.

There was an exasperated huff from the doorway where Taun We was still standing.

"Really, I hardly think that is an appropriate gift-"she began but was interrupted by Boba.

"Bubbles?" He repeated, still not understanding what they were for.

Zam nodded. "Yeah, I'll show you."

Dropping her bag she unscrewed the cap and fished out the bright yellow wand. Holding it to her lips she blew through it gently.

"See?"

"How inconveniently messy." Taun We said. When neither of them bothered to acknowledge her she disappeared indignantly down the hall.

Boba's eyes widened in amazement at the sight of all the bubbles floating around the front hall.

"That's so awesome, Zam. I've never seen anything like that before."

She nearly snorted. Of course he hadn't.

The kid knew more about bounty hunters than most adults and could identify many different kinds of weapons; yet ordinary toys threw him for a loop.

Much to Jango's annoyance, Zam had decided that Boba needed a little more color and excitement in his life and taken it upon herself to see that he was educated in the ways of ordinary children. That meant bringing him toys and books that the average seven-year old would have.

Boba loved every one of them.

The Kaminoans, however, were less than thrilled. They liked peace and quiet, neatness and order, children that were seen but not heard, and the color white.

Zam was their least favorite person because when she came to visit, which was much too often for their liking, all those things tended to fly right out the window.

The one time that Zam had suggested Jango paint his apartment Taun We had nearly had a heart attack, so she would most likely lodge a complaint with Lama Su over this new 'toy'; certainly not the first or the last.

Boba reached out and took the bottle, then gave the wand an experimental swish in the air; the look of pure joy on his face made her grin.

"I did it, Zam!" He said excitedly.

She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"You know what's even better?"

"What?"

"Running down the hall when you wave it; bubbles will go all over the place."

Boba let out a whoop of joy and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her along as he ran out the door.

OOOOO

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon out in the halls blowing bubbles while the Kaminoans watched in disapproval. They didn't understand how something like that could be considered 'fun'. But that didn't stop Boba and Zam who had found a unique way to spend just another rainy day on Kamino.

OOOOO

**For some reason Taun We and the rest of the Kaminoans came out very anal… no idea why. They seemed pretty laid back in AoTC.**


End file.
